


L'étoile de Kalatar

by Daiky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Other, Psychological Torture, Psychology, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiky/pseuds/Daiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que Kylo Ren avait échoué sur Starkiller, Snoke décida de le confier à son ancien disciple, Daale. Comme les autres Chevaliers de Ren avant lui, Kylo devra y affronter ses peurs et triompher de la Lumière… ou périr de la main de son maître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Encore une fois, l’image de l’hologramme vacilla et la haute silhouette sombre fut criblée de pépites bleutées qu’engendrait le laser. Ici, la transmission n’était jamais stable, même si l’antenne du bâtiment avait été construite pour éviter au maximum le brouillage de la planète Kalatar.

La petite pièce était plongée dans les ombres et seule la lueur bleue de la projection révélait l’imposant fauteuil qui y trônait. Un homme s’y trouvait, enveloppé de vêtements noirs, la tête recouverte d’une capuche. On apercevait des fragments de son masque, d’un blanc éclatant qui contrastait fortement avec les ténèbres environnantes.

– Daale.

La voix s’élevait à travers le communicateur, hachée et tremblotante.

– Chef Suprême Snoke, fit l’autre avec révérence tout en inclinant légèrement la tête. J’ai appris pour la base Starkiller, j’en suis navré.

Le rire étranglé résonna froidement sur les murs de duracier, mais aucun trait du visage défiguré ne bougea sur l’hologramme.

– Ne t’occupe pas de cela, mon fidèle disciple. Ils ont eu l’appât, mais ils ne pourront nous vaincre : l’Essaim est bientôt prêt. J’ai une tâche à te confier, reprit Snoke après un instant de silence. Cela concerne mon apprenti, celui qui n’a pas achevé sa formation.

– Kylo Ren, le maître des Chevaliers de Ren, devina l’homme en hochant légèrement sa tête masquée.

– Oui, Kylo Ren. La Lumière l’habite encore, à mon plus grand regret.

– Je la ferai disparaître, Chef Suprême, répliqua aussitôt le dénommé Daale.

Snoke pencha son visage vers lui, révélant un peu plus les larges cicatrices sinueuses qui déformaient ses traits. Il semblait évaluer l’autre homme, d’un regard scrutateur, insistant, qui en aurait fait tressaillir plus d’un. Le silence s’étira, Daale soutenant avec défi l’examen critique de son maître. Il n’était pas l’un de ceux qui tremblaient devant un autre, mais plutôt de ceux qui faisaient jaillir la peur sur leur passage. C’est donc avec satisfaction que le Chef Suprême se recula sur son trône.

– Il pense avoir atteint son apogée, alors qu’il n’a pas encore embrassé tout son potentiel, dit le leader du Premier Ordre d’un air sombre. Il est puissant, certes, mais il le sera plus encore lorsque tu en auras fini avec lui. Plie-le à ta volonté, vois s’il résiste et progresse. S’il continue à se soumettre, s’il continue à se comporter comme un enfant, alors… élimine-le.

– Je ferai selon vos désirs, Chef Suprême. Il atteindra ses limites et les dépassera, ou il périra sous mon sabre.

Snoke hocha la tête, satisfait, puis il avança sa main pour éteindre le système d’holoprojection.

– Ne me déçois pas, Daale Ren.

Et la transmission se coupa, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un échec ! Oui, il n’y avait pas d’autres mots, ça avait été un échec total ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu laisser cette fille le battre aussi aisément ? Cette Rey, ce misérable avorton ! Elle avait maîtrisé la Force si rapidement, elle l’avait contré avec tant de puissance. Certes, il était blessé, mais elle n’aurait pas dû être victorieuse. Il était Kylo Ren ! Il était le maître des Chevaliers de Ren ! Pourquoi avait-il perdu ? Et cet échec, non, il ne l’admettrait pas ! Elle lui paierait chèrement, il s’en assurerait, et pas plus tard qu’à leur prochaine rencontre.

C’est donc humilié qu’il avait rejoint le Finalizer, peu avant l’explosion pure et simple de la base Starkiller. Hux s’était rengorgé en le voyant si faible avant de lui jeter au visage que le Chef Suprême requérait leur présence. Comme il aurait voulu, à cet instant, lui passer son sabre laser au travers de la poitrine ! Enfin, Snoke ne tolérerait pas cela, et puis… son arme était inutilisable pour le moment. Il devait d’abord remplacer le noyau énergétique central et certains accumulateurs avant de songer à l’utiliser à nouveau. Mais Hux ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Un jour ou l’autre, il ferait une erreur qui le déprécierait aux yeux du chef du Premier Ordre, et Kylo attendrait patiemment cette revanche.

Lorsque les moteurs vibrèrent soudainement, signalant que le croiseur interstellaire venait d’entrer en hyperespace, Kylo Ren n’y prit pas garde. Il était trop occupé à faire les cent pas dans ses quartiers, l’esprit agité. Le jeune homme avait à peine pris le temps de vaporiser ses plaies d’une solution de Bacta et de se changer, tant il était préoccupé : Snoke voulait le voir pour achever sa formation.

Allait-il enfin lui enseigner tous ses secrets ? Cette attente interminable durait depuis plusieurs années, maintenant, et Kylo en ressentait une grande frustration. Rares étaient les élus ayant eu accès aux enseignements de Snoke, et on ne parlait jamais que de ce Daale de malheur. Daale, le plus puissant des Chevaliers de Ren, le premier également. Daale, le favori du Chef Suprême, qui semait la terreur rien que par son nom. Daale, cet homme dont personne n’avait jamais vu le visage qu’il dissimulait sous son masque blanc.

Kylo serra les poings à s’en faire blanchir les jointures. Il n’échouerait pas, pas encore une fois ! Il rendrait Snoke fier de lui, et c’était la seule chose qui lui importait. Celle-ci et le fait de ne pas perdre la face devant Daale. Jamais leurs chemins ne s’étaient croisés jusqu’à maintenant, mais Kylo anticipait cette rencontre avec une certaine angoisse. Si lui-même était le maître des Chevaliers de Ren, Daale les surpassait tous, et de loin. Sa réputation était sans précédent, et certains des camarades de Kylo chuchotaient dans les salles d’entrainements qu’il était plus redoutable que Snoke même.

Sur ce point, Kylo Ren ne pouvait pas être d’accord. Jamais personne n’égalerait le Chef Suprême en puissance. Certes, peut-être qu’un jour, après des années de travail acharné, Kylo pourrait le dépasser, et même le vaincre. Ça ne serait pas sans compter certains sacrifices, mais c’était l’éternel cycle que les Sith avaient perpétué : l’apprenti qui se devait de surpasser son maître afin de le tuer. Enfin, pour le moment, le jeune homme ne souhaitait qu’anéantir ce Daale. Il avait entendu les histoires à son propos, mais chacune se contredisait. La seule certitude qu’il avait ? Celle de savoir que le Chevalier avait volontairement choisi de former les nouveaux disciples de l’ordre de Ren. Cela le tenait à l’écart, d’une certaine manière, et Kylo s’en trouvait satisfait, car il n’aurait accepté de se tenir plus encore dans son ombre.

Ses pensées prirent brusquement une autre direction lorsque l’image de Han Solo s’égara dans son esprit. Il revoyait encore son visage passé par les ans, le regard confiant qu’il lui avait adressé avant de mourir. Kylo s’empêcha de s’attarder plus encore sur cette scène et il se concentra sur un autre problème : Snoke réaliserait-il que le fait d’avoir tué son propre géniteur n’avait pas éradiqué la Lumière en lui ? Oui, comme il était faible ! Comment pourrait-il espérer surpasser Dark Vador ? Il n’était même pas capable de réduire à néant ce qui l’empêchait de plonger complètement dans les ténèbres, d’embrasser pleinement le Côté Obscur. Qui devrait-il tuer pour cela ? Sa mère ?

L’arrêt rapide du vaisseau dans l’espace empêcha Kylo de chercher une réponse à cette question. Il se concentra plutôt sur ce qui l’attendait sur le croiseur de Snoke. Ainsi, le temps était venu… Il sentit la peur s’installer insidieusement dans sa poitrine et accélérer les battements de son cœur. S’exhortant au calme, il attrapa d’un geste vif son casque et son sabre qu’il mit à sa ceinture par automatisme. Même s’il ne pouvait plus lui servir, la présence de son arme le rassurait. Il avait passé tellement de temps à le concevoir et à assembler chaque élément ! Il se souvenait de chacune des heures passées pour arriver à ce résultat inespéré.

Le transfert se fit rapidement, Kylo se contentant d’ignorer superbement Hux et le rictus amusé qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres à son arrivée dans la navette. À la place, le Chevalier laissa dériver son regard sur le bâtiment à travers les vitres : le Reaper était immense, Kylo n’en avait jamais vu d’aussi grand auparavant. Il faisait cinq fois la taille du Finalizer et une armada de Stormtroopers et d’ingénieurs y grouillait continuellement sous la houlette implacable du Général Nevra. Il apercevait d’ailleurs les techniciens s’agiter sur la coque afin d’effectuer les derniers travaux.

Le Chef Suprême ne mit pas longtemps à les recevoir, mettant fin au calvaire de Kylo qui luttait pour ne pas laisser l’angoisse l’envahir. Allait-il être puni pour son échec ? Il ne savait pas ce qui l’attendait à présent. Tout à ses pensées, il eut à peine conscience d’être arrivé devant son maître. Comme de coutume, il s’inclina avec respect devant le trône massif qui reposait sur un piédestal. Snoke aimait que l’on se sente minuscule face à lui, il affectionnait étendre son aura de ténèbres qui ravissait alors le peu d’espoir encore présent dans l’œil de ses sujets. Comme de longs tentacules tortueux s’insinuant dans chaque brèche, chaque interstice, son âme volait la lumière alentour. 

– Général Hux, commença lentement le Chef Suprême.

Sa voix caverneuse résonna sous les aspérités du plafond qu’il avait fait recouvrir de pierres taillées. Hux se redressa légèrement, gonflant la poitrine, mais ce bref mouvement n’enlevait rien à la peur qui suintait de tout son corps. Snoke se pencha en avant, et son général sembla se décomposer sur place.

– Vous avez échoué à protéger la base Starkiller de l’attaque de la Résistance.

Le ton était impassible, mais la menace clairement palpable. Elle sembla même flotter un instant dans les airs, tel un nuage de souffre. Hux mobilisa toute son assurance pour oser répondre.

– J’en prends l’entière responsabilité ! s’exclama-t-il en affermissant sa posture rigide pour empêcher les tremblements de trahir ses angoisses.

Kylo lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Il sentait la panique de l’autre effleurer ses sens, et il s’en délectait : le formalisme de l’officier l’exaspérait toujours et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s’amuser à ses dépens. Le rire éraillé de Snoke les entoura un moment avant qu’il ne songe à poursuivre :

– C’est un grain de sable dans l’engrenage de notre victoire. Nous savons que cette technologie fonctionne, nous pouvons à présent achever les préparatifs de l’Essaim. Je vous nomme commandant du système Shadow, reprit Snoke en jetant un regard appuyé à Hux.

Alors que la fureur gagnait Kylo, l’autre arbora un air arrogant et tellement suffisant que le Chevalier détourna les yeux de ce misérable insecte. Si inutile, si orgueilleux, alors qu’il n’avait jamais tenu une arme entre ses mains pour tuer quelqu’un. Dire qu’il le méprisait serait en dessous même du sentiment qui l’animait en présence de l’officier. C’est donc avec une pure satisfaction que Kylo le regarda partir quelques instants plus tard. Mais ce plaisir fut de courte durée, car l’attention du maître se reporta alors sur lui.

– Kylo Ren, souffla le Chef Suprême dans un chuintement sinistre. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas amené la fille ?

La question glaça d’effroi le jeune homme. Il avala difficilement sa salive et serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Le visage froid et défiguré lui faisait face sans qu’aucune émotion n’y soit visible – d’ailleurs, Kylo doutait qu’il en ait, des émotions. Les cicatrices rendaient Snoke encore plus terrible, et soutenir son regard était un véritable défi en soi. Le Chevalier humecta ses lèvres avant de rassembler son courage pour lancer avec hésitation :

– Je… Elle… elle m’a résisté.

À l’instant où il prononça ces mots, il sut que ce n’était pas là une réponse appropriée.

– Encore une fois ! ne tarda pas à gronder son maître.

Il accompagna son exclamation d’un geste brusque qui le propulsa en dehors de son trône, surplombant ainsi Kylo de toute sa hauteur, même s’il était à quelques mètres de lui.

– Tu as échoué ! martela Snoke. À présent, la fille doit avoir rejoint Luke Skywalker.

– Je sais que je vous ai déçu, je…

Sa voix vacilla et il baissa même la tête sous le poids de la culpabilité. Pourtant, Kylo n’eut pas l’occasion d’aller plus loin dans ses excuses.

– Silence ! rugit le Chef Suprême en faisant un pas vers lui, avant de continuer d’un ton plus calme, inquiétant même. Je me lasse de tes excuses. Je me lasse de tes enfantillages. Tu es encore bien faible, jeune apprenti.

Et il leva la main vers Kylo. Celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre : les éclairs de Force le frappèrent avant même que son corps ait pu se contracter pour se préparer au choc violent. Il sentit l’énergie colossale parcourir ses membres en brûlant tout sur son passage. La douleur irradia de chaque parcelle de peau, de muscles et de nerfs. Ses genoux ne tardèrent pas à trembler avant qu’ils ne lâchent définitivement pour heurter le sol avec brutalité. Il ne ressentait plus que la souffrance… Une souffrance qui s’accentua encore pour tendre à la limite du supportable lorsque Snoke renouvela son attaque.

Oui, il l’avait mérité, Kylo était conscient de cela. La douleur était une pénitence pour son échec, pour sa faiblesse. Il devait en payer le prix, et si son maître estimait que cela était nécessaire… mais que ça faisait mal ! Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus reçu pareille punition. Les éclairs coulaient comme un acide dans son corps pour le dévorer de l’intérieur, ravageant ses sens et faisant tendre son esprit vers la folie. Il désirait plus que tout que cela cesse, mais il devait se soumettre… attendre… attendre jusqu’à ce que Snoke soit satisfait.

À la troisième vague, il ne put retenir le faible gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche lorsque ses blessures fraichement cicatrisées commencèrent à se rouvrir. Kylo serra les lèvres avec force pour s’empêcher de crier quand la nouvelle peau, encore rose et fragile, se déchira sur toute la longueur. Il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction au Chef Suprême de pousser une autre plainte, de se montrer encore une fois faible. Il avait enduré pire, alors il fallait qu’il tienne, qu’il supporte la douleur, qu’il…

Sa torture cessa aussi brusquement qu’elle avait commencé quand Snoke baissa la main pour retourner s’asseoir sur son trône. Le Chevalier de Ren reprit difficilement ses esprits, une douleur lancinante persistant dans tout son corps. Ses chairs à vifs s’embrasèrent sous le frottement de ses vêtements lorsqu’il fit un mouvement pour se mettre debout, et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas trembler et vaciller. Son souffle était erratique, mais il s’employa à le contrôler face à son maître et à garder un air aussi froid et détaché que possible. Puis, alors qu’il sentait le regard amusé de Snoke sur lui, une larme de sang coula le long de sa joue balafrée ; il l’essuya rapidement de sa main gantée avant qu’elle n’atteigne sa mâchoire.

– Le temps est venu d’achever ton apprentissage, Kylo Ren, déclara finalement Snoke d’un ton paisible. Je ne te punirai pas pour tes échecs, car ton nouveau maître se plaira à te les faire regretter. Va te préparer, et ne te présente plus devant moi avant d’avoir trouvé ta place dans les ténèbres. Reviens-moi plus puissant, ou ne reviens pas ! Daale sera seul juge.

Il ne fallut qu’une fraction de seconde pour que Kylo comprenne ce qui allait suivre. Et lui qui pensait que le Chef Suprême allait enfin partager son savoir ! Dire qu’il était déçu n’aurait pas été à la hauteur des émotions qui le submergeaient alors. Il se sentait trahi, lésé sur toute la ligne. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour _ça_  ! Pour devenir l’apprenti de ce dégénéré de Daale ! La colère afflua et ses mains tremblèrent à nouveau. Ce n’était pas de peur ou de douleur, mais de cette rage qui l’animait à présent. Le rictus déformé de Snoke s’accentua à nouveau, laissant transparaître sans équivoque la joie malsaine que suscitait cette annonce.

– Va maintenant, fit-il d’une voix doucereuse. Sois fier de ne pas avoir succombé à l’attrait de la Lumière, sois fier d’avoir tué ton père et de t’être débarrassé de ce fardeau encombrant. Tu es sur la bonne voie, mon apprenti.

Lorsque Kylo se retrouva dans la navette, il attrapa violemment son sabre laser avant de se rappeler qu’il ne fonctionnait plus. Un grognement furieux s’échappa de ses lèvres et il abattit son poing sur la paroi de duracier. Encore heureux que Hux n’était pas là pour voir ça : il ne l’avait pas attendu et avait laissé le soin à son cadet de prendre un vaisseau du Reaper pour rentrer. Le Chevalier était donc seul, seul avec sa colère dévastatrice. Il repensa aux mots de Snoke et ses phalanges s’explosèrent encore une fois contre le métal froid.

Daale. Daale Ren, le plus redouté des maîtres. Chaque Chevalier était passé devant lui pour y développer pleinement leurs pouvoirs et consumer leur âme dans le Côté Obscur. Chaque Chevalier, sauf lui. Snoke l’avait jugé encore trop pris par la Lumière pour réussir, mais le fait d’avoir tué son père… Han Solo… ça changeait tout à présent...

x

En soi, ce n’était pas bien compliqué de trouver Kalatar puisque Kylo avait les coordonnées. Le problème venait après : cette foutue planète était invisible sur les écrans… Et il ne pilotait pas un vulgaire X-Wing, comme ces arriérés de la Résistance ! C’était une navette de classe Upsillon tout de même ! Pourtant, il l’avait sous les yeux, là, juste devant lui, dans le vide de l’espace des Régions Inconnues. Mais rien sur ses radars ! Un épais brouillard blanc recouvrait toute la surface, ce qui promettait une approche difficile sans instruments de navigation… Le jeune homme lâcha un juron et se retint de passer sa frustration sur les commandes de pilotage. À la place, il amorça la descente en insultant copieusement ce Daale qui lui rendait la vie impossible alors même qu’il ne l’avait jamais rencontré.

Sa colère s’était apaisée tandis qu’il préparait ses affaires et il se trouvait plus serein. On pouvait dire que Kylo Ren était impulsif, mais ce n’était pas un idiot. Il savait lorsqu’il convenait de se ranger aux ordres de son maître, et il décida plutôt d’utiliser ce temps aux côtés de Daale pour apprendre ce qu’il ignorait encore du Côté Obscur.

Lorsqu’il atteignit la couche nuageuses, Kylo tenta de contacter la base au sol mais il ne récolta que des grésillements. Fronçant les sourcils, il se décida à traverser le brouillard à l’aveugle… et manqua percuter un pic rocheux qui apparut soudainement devant lui. Jurant une nouvelle fois, il prit un virage brusque et descendit plus bas pour tenter de gagner en visibilité. Fichue planète ! Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil rapide sur les radars, mais ça ne lui fut d’aucune utilité puisque rien ne semblait fonctionner ici.

– Base Scrambler, vous me recevez ? fit-il à nouveau en enfonçant le bouton de communication.

Et encore une fois, il ne perçut rien d’autre qu’un signal brouillé. Kylo Ren commençait à perdre sérieusem

 eent patience. Où donc était cette base ? Et où donc ce Daale était-il allé se fourrer ? Le Chevalier en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l’émetteur se décida enfin à lui octroyer une réponse :

– Ici, Scrambler, fit soudainement une voix féminine à travers le communicateur, sans plus aucune trace de grésillements. Vaisseau identifié, Z-756. Bienvenue à Kalatar, Kylo Ren, nous vous attendions ! Un rayon tracteur va vous remorquer. Les systèmes de navigation ne fonctionnent pas sur la planète.

– Sans blague, grommela le jeune homme en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le dossier de son fauteuil de pilotage.

Une brève secousse agita la coque et Kylo soupira. Il jeta un œil morne aux écrans qui lui confirmèrent qu’on venait effectivement de l’accrocher et que le rayon commençait à l’attirer vers la base. Il ne voulait pas être là, sur cette planète bizarre ! Il ne voulait pas être confronté à Daale et devoir se plier à sa volonté !  Il voulait que Snoke lui enseigne ce qu’il savait pour qu’il devienne plus puissant. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait que son sabre fonctionne à nouveau pour sentir avec satisfaction la lame d’énergie s’enfoncer dans le métal et broyer tout sur son passage.

Le jeune homme regarda à peine les sommets escarpés qui s’élançaient vers le ciel. Il avisa les arbres qui recouvraient presque tout le paysage visible et se dit que ce serait un bon défouloir lorsque son sabre laser serait réparé. Kylo finit par sortir de ses pensées lorsque le rayon l’entraîna vers un sommet qui atteignait presque les nuages. La roche contrastait avec le reste des montagnes faites de brun et de vert : le sol était gris pâle, et il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu’une grande demeure rectangulaire y avait été érigée puisque le duracier s’y confondait parfaitement. Sur le toit, une piste d’atterrissage prenait place devant les hautes portes blindées du hangar à vaisseaux ; le rayon tracteur l’y entrainait résolument.

La navette de Kylo se posa finalement sur la surface métallique et il bondit de son siège pour se diriger vers la sortie, attrapant son sac au passage. Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu’il vit surgir quatre hommes de la tourelle de surveillance la plus proche. Deux d’entre eux l’escortèrent à l’intérieur du bâtiment, prenant ses affaires, tandis que les deux autres s’occupaient de son vaisseau.

Avec surprise, et déplaisir, Kylo découvrit que Tarsa l’attendait à l’intérieur. Comme de coutume, il avait ce sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Comme de coutume, le jeune homme sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour dans ses veines. Trop occupé à penser à son avenir incertain, Kylo avait momentanément oublié que Tarsa se trouverait ici également, assistant Daale dans la formation des Chevaliers de Ren.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Kylo n’avait pas été confronté à l’un de ses propres Chevaliers. Les souvenirs ressurgirent dans son esprit et il se remémora sa première rencontre avec les autres. C’était il y a sept ans, il venait d’arriver auprès de Snoke qui l’avait pris sous son aile pour lui enseigner le Côté Obscur de la Force. Il n’avait que dix-huit ans à l’époque, ça lui semblait bien lointain. Il avait rencontré ses cinq disciples quelques mois plus tard, juste avant l’attaque du temple Jedi. Le Chef Suprême l’avait laissé commander cette expédition et les Chevaliers de Ren avaient prêté serment à Kylo, faisant de lui leur maître. Le massacre des Padawans de Skywalker n’avait été que la consécration et l’étape finale à l’enseignement de Daale pour eux. Pour Kylo, il s’agissait de la première épreuve que Snoke lui imposait.

– Alors, prêt à te confronter au redoutable Daale Ren ? s’amusa Tarsa en interrompant son camarade dans ses réflexions.

Il l’escortait à travers les couloirs éclairés par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les baies vitrées, leurs pas résonnant sur le sol de métal. Kylo l’ignora et revint à Daale : il était puissant, sans aucun doute. Certains des Chevaliers, les plus vieux, avaient d’abord été les apprentis de Lehran, l’un des derniers Inquisiteurs encore vivants. Ces même Inquisiteurs que Dark Vador avaient formé pour éradiquer les Jedi lorsque l’Empire Galactique était à son apogée. Après la mort de Lehran, son frère cadet, Daale, avait achevé sa formation sous les ordres de Snoke, devenant ainsi le tout premier Chevalier de Ren. Depuis ce temps, Daale Ren s’occupait d’instruire les futures recrues.

Sortant de ses pensées, Kylo remarqua que l’éclairage artificiel avait remplacé la lumière du jour tandis qu’ils s’enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans le bâtiment. Puis, après encore quelques instants de marche silencieuse, Tarsa finit par s’arrêter devant une haute porte noire dont la couleur tranchait avec le duracier clair du couloir.

– Tu devrais enlever ton casque. Daale n’aime pas qu’on soit masqué en sa présence.

Kylo ne répondit pas, se contentant d’observer son camarade avec froideur et défi à travers les fentes de son casque. L’autre haussa les épaules en sentant le poids de son regard sur lui.

– C’est toi qui vois. Bonne chance ! ajouta-t-il avant d’actionner la commande d’ouverture de la porte.

Les battants coulissèrent de part et d’autre, révélant rapidement une grande pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée par de gros cristaux orange et rouges. Sur la gauche, le mur était rempli d’armes alignées consciencieusement, ainsi que de coffres qui devaient également en contenir. À l’opposé, d’épais tapis de tissus composites noirs pavaient le sol sur quelques mètres. Et face à lui, sous un immense drapeau du Premier Ordre, Daale Ren lui tournait le dos.

Kylo s’avança de quelques pas, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il laissa son regard le détailler et remarqua tout de suite qu’il était beaucoup plus petit que lui. Comme la plupart des Chevaliers, il portait un pantalon renforcé et une tunique à manche longue avec un large capuchon qui recouvrait son masque, le tout dans une unique couleur noire. Legla, la seule femme de l’ordre de Ren, lui avait un jour décrit avec application ce qui se cachait sous la capuche de Daale : son casque était d’un blanc éclatant, fait en bétaplast comme ceux des Stormtroopers, mais ovale et lisse, sans aucune aspérité. Puis elle avait insisté sur l’étrangeté des holoplaques de transparacier d’un rouge vermillon qui tenaient l’emplacement des yeux et, comme la plupart des autres Chevaliers, Legla s’était demandée comment il faisait pour ne pas être dérangé par la teinte carmin permanente. Enfin, au-delà de tout ça, une chose était sûre, c’est que personne n’avait jamais vu son visage.

Le sortant brusquement de ses pensées, la voix de Daale résonna dans la pièce, grave et sèche. Les haut-parleurs du casque lui donnaient une sonorité étrange, presque inhumaine.

– N’aie pas l’audace d’apparaître devant moi avec ton masque, Kylo Ren !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Daale était assez puissant pour avoir obtenu tous les enseignements de Snoke. Il lui devait donc le respect, surtout qu’il serait son maître pour les temps à venir. Alors, il s’exécuta et découvrit son visage, tenant son casque à bout de bras. Enfin, l’autre se tourna vers lui et Kylo put constater que la description qu’en avait faite Legla était plus que réaliste.

Daale l’observait de ses yeux rouges, dérangeant, et la Force émana bientôt de lui en vagues puissantes qui atteignirent Kylo Ren avec violence : le casque qu’il tenait à la main tomba à terre dans un bruit mat. Puis, le premier des Chevaliers s’avança jusqu’à être si proche qu’il n’avait qu’à tendre le bras pour le toucher et Kylo eut un moment d’appréhension. Il s’efforça de chasser rapidement la peur insidieuse qui s’établissait lentement dans le creux de son ventre, même si la main qui se levait vers lui n’avait rien d’engageant.

Alors que les doigts gantés s’avançaient vers sa joue meurtrie par le coup de sabre laser de la fille, Kylo repensa au fait qu’il n’avait pas soigné ses plaies, se contentant de les nettoyer sommairement. Il faudrait qu’il s’en occupe en sortant d’ici.

– Ce serait dommage…, commença Daale tout en concentrant à nouveau la Force.

Avec surprise, Kylo Ren sentit les blessures de sa joue et de son front se refermer. Son désormais maître posa ensuite une main ferme sur son épaule blessée et il s’empêcha de tressaillir sous la douleur qui se réveillait. Bientôt, un flux d’énergie parcourut son corps et il comprit que le Chevalier le soignait. Kylo sut qu’il n’en garderait aucune cicatrice et cela le satisfaisait. Alors, il pourrait se regarder dans la glace et ne plus avoir sous les yeux la preuve de sa faiblesse. Le jeune homme connaissait les pouvoirs de guérison liés à la Force, mais cela requérait une grande puissance et des enseignements auxquels il n’avait pas encore eu accès.

Enfin, Daale se recula et il sembla le considérer un instant. Puis, à nouveau, sa main se leva tandis que Kylo se demandait ce qui l’attendait à présent. Avec contrariété, il vit son sabre laser se détacher de sa ceinture pour rejoindre la paume de l’autre homme. Le gant noir se referma sur la poignée abîmée comme Daale examinait patiemment l’objet. Enfin, sa main gauche se positionna au-dessus et le sabra vola bientôt en éclats, les composants dispersés dans les airs.

En voyant cela, Kylo s’empêcha de faire un geste mais, au fond de lui, il fulminait. De quel droit… Comment… Il ne put qu’observer en silence le premier des Chevaliers de Ren qui faisait passer entre ses doigts le cristal Kyber donnant la puissance et la couleur à l’arme. Le plus jeune put clairement entendre le claquement de langue désapprobateur que l’autre émit en voyant les irrégularités et les ébréchures sur la surface brillante. Puis l’air frémit à nouveau et le sabre se reconstitua immédiatement. Daale le lui rendit.

– Ça, ce n’est en rien digne d’un Chevalier de Ren, fit-t-il avec impatience et sévérité. Un sabre si rudimentaire… Son essence même révèle ton inexpérience. Avoir besoin d’évacuations latérales pour contenir la puissance… Je ne te demanderais pas où tu as trouvé ce cristal, ni comment tu as pu construire cette _chose_.

Kylo serra les mâchoires, la colère montant en lui rapidement. Il n’avait eu que les brides de connaissances de Luke, ainsi que ce que le Chef Suprême avait bien voulu lui révéler pour fabriquer son arme. Le cristal, Snoke le lui avait remis lui-même. Comment cet homme pouvait à ce point dénigrer tous les efforts qu’il avait dû fournir pour arriver à ce résultat ? Il y avait passé tellement d’heures, de jours même ! Il y avait mis tellement d’énergie. Le sabre laser était fonctionnel, que souhaitait-il de plus ? Il anéantissait tout sur son passage, là était sa fonction première.

– Cependant, reprit plus calmement Daale en faisant revenir l’attention du jeune homme sur lui, je peux t’apprendre à construire une arme digne de toi, et je peux te donner un cristal Kyber de bonne qualité, comme je l’ai fait pour les autres Chevaliers.

Kylo Ren comprit qu’il avait tout intérêt à accepter cette proposition inespérée. Il s’apprêta à le faire lorsque le ricanement de l’homme interrompit ses pensées.

– Dans tous les cas, tu n’auras pas besoin d’un sabre laser pour l’instant.

L’amusement dans sa voix aurait dû avertir Kylo, de même que la main qui se levait à nouveau. À la place, il ne put que contempler, horrifié, son précieux sabre laser qui explosa en une myriade de particules fines. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’effroi et son cœur s’emballa. Son arme… sa création la plus chère… réduite à néant par l’impitoyable Daale.

– Rejoins-moi ici demain matin, lorsque le deuxième soleil se lèvera.

Et sur ces paroles, le Chevalier de Ren disparut par une porte au fond de la pièce, sans accorder plus d’attention à Kylo. Le jeune homme mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits, considérant avec incrédulité la poussière sombre qui reposait sur la paume de sa main. Enfin, lorsqu’il eut accepté l’évidence, il laissa couler les résidus au sol, attrapa son casque et revint vers l’entrée.

Dehors, Tarsa l’attendait, adossé au mur du couloir, les bras croisés. Il avait son habituel rictus aux lèvres lorsqu’il lui fit signe de le suivre, et il poussa même le vice jusqu’à poser une main compatissante sur son épaule alors qu’ils cheminaient dans le couloir.

– Alors, te voici redevenu un apprenti ? lança-t-il tandis que Kylo se dégageait violemment du contact importun.

– Ne teste pas ma patience, Tarsa, répondit-il d’une voix dure.

– Car tout le monde sait que tu n’en as aucune !

Il récolta un regard noir de la part de Kylo qui n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes.

– Je ne suis pas venu là pour m’amuser, trancha le plus jeune d’une voix glaciale. Et je te rappelle que tu es sous _mes_ ordres et que, de ce fait, tu me dois le respect.

Le sourire de Tarsa s’agrandit et il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains, les décoiffant avec application.

– Actuellement, je me trouve sous les ordres de Daale, qui échappe totalement à ton autorité, cher Kylo. Dois-je te rappeler qu’il est le premier et le plus puissant d’entre nous ? que nous lui devons tous respect et obéissance ?

Kylo Ren ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Avec ses trente-trois ans, Tarsa était le plus vieux des Chevaliers et il suivait difficilement les ordres, surtout ceux de son maître de huit ans son cadet. Autant Kylo s’entendait plutôt bien avec ses autres disciples, autant il ne pouvait pas supporter Tarsa…

Alors qu’ils avançaient en silence, un bruit de pas se fit rapidement entendre, puis, soudainement, une tornade blonde déboula devant eux pour se précipiter sur Tarsa. Celui-ci eut le bon ton de se reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas se prendre l’étrange apparition de plein fouet. Kylo aperçut un visage féminin et encore jeune, ainsi qu’une chevelure blonde très claire, telle qu’il n’en avait jamais vue. Un doux parfum de forêt lui parvint étrangement, et Kylo se prit à penser à la dernière fois où il avait été parmi les arbres : lorsqu’il avait capturé cette Rey de malheur. Il reprit pied dans le présent lorsque l’inconnue se planta devant Tarsa, qui posa alors un regard ennuyé sur elle.

La femme était plus petite que Kylo d’une vingtaine de centimètres et portait un simple pantalon noir ainsi qu’un pull assorti. Ses longs cheveux brillants s’égaillèrent sur ses épaules menues lorsqu’elle eut un mouvement de la main vers Tarsa.

– Espèce d’engeance de Rathtars ! s’exclama-t-elle brusquement d’une voix claire où vibrait la colère. Je te préviens que si tu recommences, tu le regretteras !

Avec surprise, Kylo reconnut le timbre particulier de celle qui l’avait accueilli à son arrivée sur Kalatar.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit simplement Tarsa, haussant un sourcil narquois.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et sa voix se fit plus basse, menaçante :

– Tu sais très bien, oui ! Si tu touches encore à l’un de mes serviteurs, je m’assurerai personnellement des représailles.

– Je ne l’ai pas touché ! s’exclama l’autre en levant les mains en signe d’innocence.

– Mais tu l’as tué quand même ! Ça fait le cinquième depuis que tu es ici ! Je n’accepterai pas une mort de plus. Je te mets en garde, Tarsa.

Sans se départir de son air fier et condescendant, le Chevalier croisa négligemment les bras sur sa poitrine. Kylo s’empêcha de soupirer. Ainsi, il n’était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec Tarsa…

– Et que feras-tu, ma chère ? reprit l’autre. Tu me dénonceras à ton père ? Crois-tu qu’il n’a pas autre chose à faire que de s’occuper de sujets aussi superficiels ?

– Il n’aime pas le gaspillage. Mais non, reprit-elle peu après. Je ne lui dirai rien.

Ce fut alors que Kylo sentit quelque chose d’étrange émaner de la femme, quelque chose d’inconnu, mais qui n’avait rien à voir avec la Force. Il vit seulement le geste vif que Tarsa fit pour récupérer son sabre laser qui volait déjà vers elle. Mais quel était donc ce prodige ?

– Arrête de faire ça, grinça Tarsa en remettant son arme à sa ceinture.

– Tu préfères ça, peut-être ?

Kylo ressentit encore cette chose singulière tandis que l’autre Chevalier portait une main à sa tempe tout en grimaçant. Puis, finalement, il capitula :

– D’accord, je ne tuerai plus personne ici, même si l’un de tes domestiques se montre encore maladroit et que je regrette que le brouillage de la planète ne permette pas de les remplacer par des droïdes ! Ça te va ? Maintenant, arrête, c’est désagréable !

Aussitôt la sensation curieuse s’évanouit et Tarsa lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

– Parfait ! s’exclama-t-elle avec entrain avant de se tourner brusquement vers Kylo Ren.

Le jeune homme put enfin l’observer. Elle paraissait plus âgée que lui malgré ses immenses yeux bleu azur qu’elle levait vers lui. Sa peau était très pâle, plus pâle même que celle de Hux qui ne voyait pourtant jamais la lumière du jour, trop occupé par ses simulations pour savoir ce qu’était un vrai combat en plein air. Son visage était ovale et ses pommettes rebondies accentuaient le côté enfantin de son regard. Ses traits étaient lisses, empreints d’une certaine beauté, mais ce qui marqua le plus Kylo était la chaleur qui paraissait se dégager de tout son être. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait plus côtoyé de gens accueillant, ouverts aux autres. Quelque chose frémit au fond de lui à cette pensée, mais il s’empêcha d’y penser plus en avant. Son regard s’attarda plutôt sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient face, plissées dans une moue dubitative dont il ne comprit pas l’origine. Et bientôt, un doigt accusateur se pointa sur son torse.

– Sois prévenu que je ne tolèrerai aucune attaque faite contre le personnel de ce complexe, est-ce clair ?

Kylo Ren la considéra, circonspect face à cette agression. Il entendit Tarsa rire derrière la jeune femme, avant qu’il ne lâche d’un ton traînant :

– Quel accueil, Aziel, tu te surpasses de jour en jour !

– N’est-ce pas ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en ne quittant pas le nouvel élève de Daale des yeux. Je suis Aziel Dusker, ravie de te rencontrer, Kylo Ren.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Ce nom, Dusker, lui semblait familier. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs un moment, puis cela lui vint soudainement : Lehran n’avait été que son prénom, l’ancien Inquisiteur s’appelait Lehran Dusker. Ainsi, Aziel se trouvait être soit la fille de…

– Daale est mon père, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle connaissait ses pensées à cet instant.

Puis elle se détourna et repartit dans le couloir, comme si de rien n’était, laissant les deux Chevaliers plantés là. Kylo demeura songeur quant à cette étrange rencontre, mais il ne tarda pas à suivre Tarsa qui reprenait déjà son chemin.

– Elle ne maîtrise pas la Force, dit finalement Kylo, tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Tarsa se contenta d’un haussement d’épaules et d’une moue dédaigneuse.

– C’est une Kalat, sa mère en était une. Les Kalats ont des pouvoirs exclusivement mentaux, consentit-il à lui expliquer. Télépathie, télékinésie… Ils ne proviennent pas de la Force, ils ont simplement un cerveau différent du nôtre. C’est une race Presque-Humaine, mais qui ne peut rivaliser avec nos pouvoirs.

Le Chevalier s’interrompit pour rire, de cette manière si froide et méprisante qui lui était habituelle et qui donnait à Kylo des envies de meurtre.

– Ils sont faibles et le soleil les rend vulnérables. Enfin, il y a des nuages la plupart du temps sur Kalatar, ce n’est pas comme si ça les dérangeait vraiment… Le seul avantage chez eux, c’est qu’ils voient dans la nuit. Ils ont tous les yeux de ce bleu étrange, les cheveux blonds et la peau pâle. Tu ne t’y tromperas pas en croisant l’un d’entre eux.

– Ils vivent en communauté ?

– Oui, mais tu n’auras certainement pas l’occasion de sortir de ce complexe, les Kalats n’aiment pas qu’on se joigne à eux et ils nous voient d’un mauvais œil. C’est un peuple étrange. Ils sont avancés technologiquement, mais vivent de manière rudimentaire et ont des rituels vraiment violents. Dans tous les cas, ça ne doit pas être ta principale préoccupation. Daale est très sévère, comme tu t’en rendras compte, et il a une façon d’arriver à ses fins…, commença-t-il, semblant s’absorber dans ses pensées avant de se reprendre. Enfin, tu deviendras plus fort. Il te faudra juste survivre à son enseignement.

Sur ces paroles dites avec un certain amusement, Tarsa désigna d’un mouvement de tête la porte devant laquelle il venait de s’arrêter et Kylo comprit qu’il s’agissait de ses nouveaux quartiers. Puis, l’autre Chevalier de Ren le laissa là et disparut rapidement à une courbe du couloir. Alors, Kylo entra dans la pièce.

Quel imbécile ce Tarsa ! Il le dominait déjà, il était son maître. Il suivait les ordres de Snoke quand lui devait se plier à la volonté de Daale. Il n’était rien, rien ! Et un jour, il verrait bien, tout comme Hux ! Ils verraient tous les deux ce qu’il en coûte de s’opposer à Kylo Ren, car il ne doutait pas qu’il deviendrait bientôt plus puissant. Ça ne saurait tarder. Et viendrait le temps où il sera digne de Dark Vador… où il le surpassera…


End file.
